Angel Eyes
by Mamadrae
Summary: The last moments of a dying champion: Nimue of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. Who wished till her dying breath to be more then that to an Archangel.


This is part of an art trade with Kaanamoonshadow. I was trying to pull a whole roads not taken feeling but I don't think I really did to well. :/

Sorry this was so late Kaana! Between life, computers breaking, my muse not helping me, and just getting depressed every time I wrote this. Yeah it piled up! SORRY!

Obviously this takes place immediately after spanking Baal.

_**Angel Eyes**_

_"One should not stand at the foot of a sick person's bed, because that place is reserved for the guardian angel."_

_Jewish Folk Saying_

Nimue was exhausted, there was no better term for it. Mentally, physically, and emotionally debilitated as the chamber shook. It was time to leave, before the place exploded on her. She could see the portal Yarani had opened. See Toben dancing at the edges of it waiting for her and the mage yelling and gesturing her to run to them so they could escape.

Worst case she had her own scroll in a pouch, but that required concentration she didn't have at the moment. One foot stepped slowly in front of the other, as if her beaten and destroyed armor was weighing her down.

She jerked when Yarani shot a glacial spike over her shoulder. Toben had his sword out and was yelling, brown eyes wide in fear. What could they be...?

Nimue turned her golden head, looking over her shoulder. The tail of hair she always wore to battle dancing as she turned.

The sight had her taking off. Three of Baal's two legged and four armed pets chasing after her. Destruction's Minions everyone called them. They'd come close to killing her and the others before they had dove into the portal to the World Stone Chamber, only to take on Baal himself.

The ground under Nimue's feet was shaking violently as she grumbled. She had shot the last of her arrows into Baal during the fight. Even the extra quiver had been loaded into the Prime Evil. Seven hundred arrows along with Yarani's spells and Toben's blows having been needed to take Destruction down.

The ease of long practice had her quickly putting the bow in the empty quiver and her pulling her swords. She might not hit as hard at Toben but she certainly hit faster.

She could hear him now. Calling out that she was almost there as she rushed toward them.

Then the rumbling earth dictated otherwise as it fell apart in front of Nimue. She almost ran off the edge, quick reflexes saving her as she threw her weight backwards.

"Nimue!" Toben yelled reaching a hand across the chasm left by the departing rock.

"Toben...I can't...concentrate..." Yarani was calling out.

Nimue blinked over at the mage. Some of the black hair from his head was plastered to his forehead and one could see he was rapidly tiring. If he lost concentration though the town portal spell would wink out of existence.

"GO!" Nimue shrieked at the pair. "Get out! I'll met you in town!"

Toben shook his head. "We go back together this time!"

"Shut up and go!" Nimue snapped back. Leave it to Toben to bring up when they'd beaten Diablo under Tristam. The growling behind her had her shooting a look over her shoulder. The demons had caught up with her and were going to pin her against the chasm if she didn't move.

She sprinted off, keeping the chasm to her right and the beasts tailing her.

Spinning on her toes like a dancer then, swords biting into a demon that was lunging at her. She could see Toben dragging a desperate Yarani to the portal. The mage kept trying to get the stronger warrior off him so he could keep throwing spells to help her. Finally Toben pulled him out of range and threw the man through the portal before giving her a salute and jumping in himself.

She raced away again as the first minion recovered from her attack. She just needed to keep ahead of them long enough to use her scroll. Leading them in a large circle she dug in her belt pouch, where the hell was that blasted scroll?

Agonizing moments passed till she finally found it, pulling it out with shaking fingers.

One of the demons had been to close though. It struck her hard in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground even as she saw stars. The scroll vanishing from her fingers to roll away somewhere. She blinked quickly and shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She swung her swords blindly, trying to hold the beasts at bay.

A sword was ripped from her hand as a claw dug into her arm. Another sliced into her leg as she kicked out. Then she felt two talons pick her up and pitch her to the ground. Knocking the air from her lungs.

The abuse continued while the world shattered around them. Rock and magic flying through the air as claws and demon hide struck again and again at her. She could hear herself screaming in pain even though her mind was telling her that would just encourage the demons.

Nimue tried to counter attack but her body was sluggish and unresponsive, even with the burn of adrenaline. Was this how she was to die? Taken apart by lesser minions after she had killed The Three? There was an irony in it that would have had her chuckling if she had the breath.

One of the demon's had her by the throat now. Two hands holding her in place while the other two dug into her hair. She remembered now, these creatures preferred snapping a victim's neck and dragging them off for dinner.

At least it would be quick. Nimue thought to herself bitterly as she closed her eyes for the end.

Something wrapped around her waist then, like a whip or a tentacle but gently as it pulled on her. Yanking her out of the demon's hands as the claws dug into flesh.

She could hear the demon's screaming now in agony, hearing the sound of bone snapping and claws striking metal. Curiosity was overwhelming, forcing her to open her eyes.

_Tyrael?_

Now she knew she was just delusional from blood loss. To many nights spent up dreaming of him being her own personal guardian angel. Yet she was not so far gone that she could not feel the plate clad arms as they held her like a baby. His wings defending the pair of them from the demon's who were snarling in rage of losing both vengeance and a meal.

"It is time to leave Champion." Tyrael stated simply as his feet left the ground and light swirled around her. Nimue had to cover her eyes against the glare and felt the familiar sensation of a portal spell.

She kept her eyes covered even after the sensation had passed. "Is it safe to look now?" she asked, "I do not wish to go blind."

While the archangel didn't make a sound or even move in a matter that might say so, Nimue had the oddest feeling he was chuckling at her.

"It is safe to look." He stated as he put her down carefully against what felt like a tree to her back. "You had best get a good look at things now before you pass on."

That had Nimue dropping her hands and looking at Tyrael. He was as mysterious and unreachable as any star in the sky. Always had been, but her traitorous heart still sighed at the sight of him. Still she was drawn to him. Like her eyes after taking in the view of a slowly rebuilding Rogue Monastery with the sun setting behind it. While the view was lovely, she preferred studying the archangel.

"Before I pass on?" Even as she said the words she knew they were true. She had no potions in her bags, she had used them all against Baal. "Why am I here then? I should be in town..."

"I am not allowed to interfere Champion, not in this. Taking you into any town would insure your survival, which I cannot do." The angel crossed his arm then and Nimue got the impression he was scowling. "I will not however allow someone who has defeated the Prime Evils be left to rot to their minions."

"How sweet. Saved from the quick and painless death for the longer and more agonizing one. When did you sprout horns and start plotting world domination?" Nimue sneered angrily. "After everything I've done I get to die? Blasted powers from both sides of the Great Conflict can just go the hell away and leave Sanctuary be! We don't need either one of you sticking your nose where it didn't belong. That no interfering crap also the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard from you Tyrael!"

The angel's cowled head tilted to one side then but he said nothing as he stood at her feet. For a moment Nimue worried her sharp tongue had finally cut one to many times and he'd simply stab her himself. The archangel was trying to do something kind and she was lashing out at him like some demon.

He deserved it though! They had all deserved it! She had never asked for this misery. She had gone under the cathedral over a year ago with Toben and Torias. She had only wanted to help. To stop the killing and ease the misery in that one small town. So women and children did not have to fear seeing stars anymore.

She had never wanted to be a hero from Tristram's hell. Never wanted to be the one to go forth and defeat the Prime Evils. Never wanted to face Diablo twice or any of his brothers even once.

Then again...she could not imagine Tyrael wanted any of that to happen either.

Though she would rather have sawed off her own tongue she sighed and hung her head. "I'm sorry for my outburst Tyrael..."

"There is no need to apologize Champion. Humans..."

"Would you mind just calling me Nimue. Titles and honors seem rather wasted when one is dying."

Once again it might have just been her imagination. Tyrael never moved, never laughed, never so much as sighed even. The air however seem to sing in approval around her.

"Nimue then..."

It was the first time he had ever called her by her name. It made her heart swell and weep in joy. It sounded musical to her coming from him, low and rumbling. For a moment she could close her eyes and imagine he was a lover bent over her instead of an angel standing over her on her death bed.

"Fear not about insulting me Nimue. When humans die it is a rather unsettling experience. As such it is expected they be a bit distressed about it."

"Master of Understatement." Nimue quipped as she closed her eyes a moment to gather her strength. "So your here to do what exactly? Unburden my soul? Judge if I deserve heaven or hell?"

Tyrael said nothing for a moment then finally he stated quietly, "No one should ever have to die alone. Specially heroes, who go through so much alone."

"You do this for all the heroes of the world then?" Nimue chuckled. Of course she was not special in the least.

"Only one other actually." Tyrael replied. "He fought for the world as well."

"Against the Prime Evils?"

"...not exactly."

There was something in the tone that shouted just who that other person had fought. Nimue coughed then at the thought, choking on the very air she was breathing. "You?"

Again Tyrael seemed to retreat into silence. He did not seem angry about her question but he certainly did not seem comfortable about it.

"The Horadrim dubbed me a savior. I find it sad that humans are not allowed to know how the Heavenly Hosts really are." He said after awhile.

Nimue started to ask but Tyrael held a finger up to her lips. "It is forbidden...Nimue. Even to the dying like yourself."

It amused the rogue that Tyrael struggled with using her name instead of using the title. As much as it thrilled her that he would touch, just the slightest, without it being required.

"Will you be telling Toben and Yarani then? They don't deserve to be left wondering what happened." Nimue asked, changing the subject.

"I will tell them if you wish it Cha...Nimue."

The rogue grinned up at him. To weak and tired to manage a real smile. She wondered if Tyrael ever smiled under that hood.

"Is it really so hard to use my name?" She asked instead.

The cowled head tilt just the slightest, as if the angel had not been expecting that question.

"I have used names, rather like a parent when a child has been misbehaving. You never did so I was never required to use it."

Nimue scowled at that. "Make me sound like some grand saint here. I never did anything but what I had to do."

"Indeed" The angels voice rumbled with amusement. "And that is what made you a champion. Heroes never choose to be, they simply are because they do what they have to do. Even when faced with impossible odds. Heroes are not invincible angels or unstoppable demons. They are simply humans with an indomitable will."

The rogue frowned at the angel. Her eye sight was starting to get blurry. Still her mind was working enough to agree with Tyrael's words.

"Still don't like sounding like someone who's never set a toe out of line."

There was something that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle in the air then as the angel shook his hooded head.

"I am afraid it is a little late for that. Your defeat of the Three makes it impossible for you to do anything to bar you from heaven. Short of making a deal with demons to save your life that is."

Nimue blinked a bit at the comment. An evil little thought spinning in her head there as she started shaking with cold.

"Getting cold." She said weakly. Her vision was fading faster now. "Tyrael?"

Nimue felt the odd tendrils of the archangel's wing pick her up and set her in a lap. She was surprised again by it. Standing over her so she didn't die alone was different then actually giving comfort to the dying after all. She expected the plate armor covering his chest to be cold, instead it was oddly warm. As if it had been left out in the sun a little while.

"Are you even allowed to do this part of things Tyrael?" She asked blinking up at that hooded head. She could see nothing under it but she certainly doubted anyone had ever gotten this close to the archangel.

"I do not believe it is interfering." He told her, his voice soothing. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I know...you said I'm going to heaven already. Unless...I go bartering with demons. That why...your here then Tyrael? To make sure I...stay a straight arrow?"

Now she was certain he was chuckling. "I do not believe you are capable of anything but being a straight arrow Nimue. You have always flown straight and true, even as those around you fell. I doubt there is anything you could do now that would surprise me."

Her hand was shaking badly as it rose and clamped on the cowl around the neck area. "I guess you'll be kicking yourself for this." Nimue said as she yanked down with all her might. Wings rustled a moment, as if startled but the angel's head was pulled down by the very cowl he used to keep his face in shadow.

She was not sure if it was really the last of her strength or because Tyrael allowed it. It occurred to her as she leaned up and brushed lips over that still hidden face that likely, Tyrael could have had her away from him faster then she could breathe. Maybe he felt sorry for her, maybe he was just giving a dying woman her one last wish...

Nimue liked to think in her last seconds of life, that he wanted it just as much as she did.

She left the cowl on his head, instinct telling her he would never permit her to pull it off. So she used it as a chain to keep him there as her lips brushed over cheeks, eyes, nose, and then over lips. The flesh felt rather like a human's skin, though softer and warmer then a grown man would have. Those lips she pressed her own against were the softest rose petals in existence she was sure.

Those lips had been parted in surprise and she took immediate and blatant advantage of it. What was Tyrael going to do to Nimue after all if he disagreed? Kill her? Send her to hell? He had already stated he could do neither. That granted her curiosity freedom to sate itself as she purred from the pure pleasure of it.

She thought he tasted like a good aged wine as her tongue invaded. Quick hit and run tactic like she used so often, for she was sure he would push her away and scold her any minute now.

Instead he simply sat there. Let her explore what she wished. He did not have to fight her since Death was slowly draining her away, even as Nimue tried to hold on just a little longer. Tyrael was not rejecting her advance, but neither was he encouraging it.

Finally Death started to gain ground. Nimue's hold on Tyrael's cowl started to slacken and the angel reached up to hold her hand, knowing she did not wish to let go yet and letting her linger as long as she could. His other hand cradling her head as it lulled back, Nimue's will lacking the strength to hold it up anymore.

Still she blinked at him with blue eyes and a sly smile. "Was....completely....worth...it...." She sighed out as the lights in her eyes darkened to nothing. That girlish, knowing, yet peaceful smile frozen in place on her face.

Tyrael simple sat there with her as the sun finished falling and the stars crept out to play.

* * *

Toben was huddled in his cloak on an icy rock outside Harrogath that night. He and Yarani setting up watches for Nimue. Barbarians had combed the mountain area to the best of their abilities on Anya's orders. No one had seen the golden haired rogue.

She would come, she had promised after all.

Still the warrior's heart started sinking when he saw a robed man walking towards the town. The tall form had a hood over his head but Toben recognized the gait as purposeful and strong. Even as he recognized a gold tail of hair sticking out from a white furred blanket the man had wrapped around Nimue's still form.

"Nimue..." Toben groaned as tears filled his eyes.

The man simply stood there as Toben came over and studied his old friend. "What happened to her?" The warrior asked, though he did not expect an answer. Did he really have to ask after all?

"Your friend was very brave Toben. The demons however proved to much after her battle."

Toben blinked up at the hooded individual then looking fearful. "Did....did she..."

"She did not suffer at their hands." The stranger rumbled out.

Now Toben was blinking at the stranger. He did not have an air of malicious intent or anything, but still the warrior had no idea who this guy was.

"Thank you for bring her home...um....sir." He stated carefully as he extended his arms. Intent on taking Nimue from the man.

For a moment, Toben swore he heard the rustling of wings and the air seem to snip at him angrily. Then it was gone and Nimue weighed heavy in his arms.

The hooded man seem to be staring at the dead rogue's face. Toben started to wonder if something more had happened then the man just finding Nimue dead. He did not look to have a weapon, perhaps he was a mage? Then again Toben didn't have that bad feeling in his gut that he'd get around mages at times...

"Did you want to stay for the funeral good sir?" Toben asked. "We don't have much here but I'm sure the stronghold could get some food and such together in thanks for you returning Nimue to us."

The stranger went perfectly still for a moment, as if Toben's offer had surprised him.

"No...I have duties elsewhere I am afraid." Toben nodded at the man's words and started to retreat when the man grabbed his arm. "However..."

Toben felt frozen in place suddenly. Some unseen force stopping time itself as the man let go of the warrior's arm and ran two gloved fingers over Nimue's cold cheek. His other hand came up holding something between his fingers. It looked like an eagle feather to Toben's confused mind, but was almost transparent in how thin it was, an odd light seeming to glow from it.

"When you give her a warrior's funeral...burn this with her please."

It took some shifting but Toben delicately took the feather between two heavily callused fingers. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

The man was silent for a long time then before turning on a heel. "A trinket...from her very last conquest." He said over his shoulder as he walked back the way he came.

Toben blinked in confusion but carefully transported body and feather into Harrogath.

They burned Nimue the next day, with Toben adding the feather at the last minute. He had struggled all night over if he should do the stranger's bidding or not. The feather however did not give him any bad feelings. It seemed a normal, if oddly transparent, feather.

When he stepped back to let the fires consume Nimue though, a thin hand grabbed his arm in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Where did you get that warrior?" Deckard Cain asked with wide eyes.

Toben shifted uneasily. "The stranger that brought Nimue back to us. Why?"

Deckard blinked at Toben then. "Are you certain about that?"

"Yes sir." Toben told him with a nod. He glance fearfully at the feather as the flames licked at it. "What was it sir?"

The sage frowned at him. "That...was an angel's feather. I have never heard of one giving one to a human before. Are you sure that stranger was not a demon in disguise?"

Toben scoffed at the notion. "Sage what demon would go handing over the corpse of a champion that defeated the Three?"

Deckard tugged on his beard in thought then. "Then who was that man that would give a woman a symbol of eternal devotion among the heavenly hosts?"


End file.
